goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso revives Ludo and gets grounded
Cast TBA Transcript Ratso Catso: I am going to revive Ludo because he died a couple of weeks ago! Ludo: Ratso Catso, thank you so much for reviving me! You are the best neighbor cat in the world! Ratso Catso: you are welcome, Ludo. You are the best villain ever in the world as well! Ludo's dad: YOU JUST REVIVED LUDO?! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!! HOW DARE YOU?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THAT'S IT! I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS ABOUT THIS! Hello, Mike and Julie, you will not believe what Ratso Catso did, he revived Ludo! He's the worst villain ever in the world! can you please ground him for this? Okay, that's sounds good! Bye! Mike: What?! Ratso Catso revived Ludo?! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!! Ratso Catso is in big big big deep trouble! Ludo's dad: And Ludo, you are grounded for 2 weeks for being revived by Ratso Catso! When we get home, me and my wife will give you punishments. From now on, you will be forced to watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan and Woody Woodpecker for the rest of your life and starting tomkrrkw, you will watch The Lion King Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Let's go home now! Ludo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not want to watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, and Woody Woodpecker! I want to read Marvel and DC Comic Books! Mike: Ratso Catso, we are very disappointed at you for reviving Ludo when he is dead! He's the worst villain ever in the world! That's It! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1 million days! Julie: When we get home, Ratso Catso, you will go upstairs to your room and go to bed and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! we will not take you to Nickelodeon Universe this summer! let's go home right now! Ratso Catso: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR MOM & DAD! Julie: Hello, Shimajirō Shimano. This is Ratso Catso's mom speaking. Shimajirō Shimano: (on the phone) Yes, can I help you? Julie: You will not believe what Ratso Catso did, he revived Ludo. Shimajirō Shimano: (on the phone) What?! Oh my god!! Ratso Catso is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this. He will be forced to watch The Lion King both film and broadway with me and my friends and classmates everyday. Thanks for calling, my friends and classmates and I will pick him up tomorrow and he will watch The Lion King. Bye. Julie: Bye. next day at Ratso Catso's house. Shimajirō Shimano: Come with me and my friends and classmates, Ratso Catso. You will watch The Lion King with me and my friends and classmates everyday. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves